Freddy vs Jason 2: Fall of the Slashers
by Hunterzilla
Summary: 1 year after Freddy vs Jason, Lori and Will try to live in peace, but unknown to them, Freddy is still alive, but he is now trapped in Limbo. Knowing that he needs more power to get back to the dream realm and get revenge on Jason, Freddy inlists the help of Michael Myers, to punish the children of Elm Street. The battle is on as the three go head to head in a battle to the finish.
1. Previously

Jason threw his hand into Freddy's gut, causing blood to gush out of Freddy's mouth.

Jason then with his other arm ripped Freddy's gloved handed arm out of its socket.

Freddy looked up at Jason and, in defiance, ran Jason's own machete into his chest.

Suddenly, the gas canisters exploded, the force causing Jason and Freddy to fly into the Crystal Lake.

Lori and Will then sit on the dock, feeling joyous. Then suddenly, a Freddy gets out of the lake, and walks towards them, stopping right in front of them. He looked down at them, wielding the machete. Lori and Will just looked up at Freddy, petrified.

Freddy raised the machete high, about to kill Lori and Will.

Suddenly however, Jason comes out of the lake and impales Freddy with his gloved hand. Jason then falls back into the lake, apparently too tired to continue.

Freddy then falls to his knees helplessly, dropping the machete. Lori then reaches forward and grabs the weapon. She gets up and looks down at Freddy. Freddy looks up at her, unable to move.

Lori raised the machete and shouted "Welcome to my world, bitch!"

Lori then swung the machete, which sliced through Freddy's neck, decapitating him, and causing a fountain of blood to flow from the wound.

Freddy's head fell into the lake, followed by the rest of Freddy's body.

Lori and Will looked down, watching as Freddy's head and body dropped to the bottom of Crystal Lake.

Later in the morning, Jason emerges from Crystal Lake, holding Freddy's severed head. He slowly makes his way to the shore. However, he doesn't see Freddy wink, showing that he was not defeated.


	2. Author's Note

**In order for this story to be relevant, the events of Halloween: Resurrection and Jason X have and will not occur.**

**Also, I do not own any of the characters portrayed. And please review. I want to know your opinions.**


	3. Meeting in Limbo

In the depths of Limbo, the dream demon, Freddy Krueger, began to reform. After his bloody battle with Jason, he had used the last amounts of his dream world powers to make sure his soul would end up in Limbo instead of Hell.

However, it took Freddy much longer than expected to fully reform, and he had to wait, and wait. Finally, after a full year, he was completely regenerated, and he had come up with a little of his dream powers.

Freddy looked at his gloved hand and his other arm. He then looked around him, seeing nothing but empty flat land.

Freddy then began to cackle maniacally,

"It worked," he said to himself. "But it took a little longer than I expected to reform."

He then began to walk in circles, thinking.

"Now," Freddy said to himself, "back to work." Freddy then sat down, still thinking.

"I need a way back into the dream realm, but I don't have enough power to get myself there. What I need is someone who can help me." Freddy then frowned, seeing the problem with this idea.

"But who could I use. Jason obviously didn't work very well, and I can't think of someone else who I can fool into doing my bidding."

Freddy brought his gloved hand up, using his index finger to lightly tap the side of his head.

Then suddenly, a thought occurred to Freddy, and he slowly grinned.

"Wait, there was someone else. Someone who was like Jason, I remember now. He killed his sister on Halloween, and then tried to kill his other sister on Halloween. His name was…Michael…Michael Myers."

Freddy jumped back to his feet, having formed a plan.

"All I need to do is set a trap, and convince Michael. Then I will regain my powers and get my revenge."

Freddy raised his head and began to laugh insanely, knowing that this plan could not fail.

At that time, Michael was also in Limbo. Michael's mind was inactive, he was completely still. He was just sitting on a small chair, staring into the openness. He was waiting, waiting for the right moment. To kill the last of his relatives.  
Then, Michael started to hear a strange voice in his head.

"Michael. Michael. Can you hear me Michael? It's time Michael. It's almost Halloween. Now is the time to find out where your sister is, Michael."

Michael looked around, wondering where the voice was coming from. He stopped looking, and just shook his head, as if saying no the voice.

"Michael now is the time. Why not get a head start. Besides, do you want the rage to stop, Michael?"

Michael just kept staring at the floor. He wanted to wait, he didn't feel now was the time to strike. Plus, he didn't know where she even was.

"Michael," the voice said, "You must go out to find your sibling. You must go to Springwood, Ohio."

Michael head shot up, once again looking around him, finally paying attention to the voice.

"Yes Michael. You now know where your sister is. You must go to Elm Street, Michael. You will find Laurie Strode there. Do not stop for anything, and kill all who stand in your way. Do not stop until she is destroyed."

Michael nodded, deciding that it is time. He got up and walked off into the emptiness.

Then Freddy appeared from behind the stool Michael had previously been at.

"Hahahahaha," Freddy laughed evilly. "With my minion killing at Elm Street, I will regain my powers, and finally get my revenge on that momma's boy, Jason."

Meanwhile, Michael has awoken into the real world once more, in Haddonfield, Illinois. He was ready once again to hunt down his relatives. He walked down the steps of his childhood home, and looked down the street. It was early morning. He then moved next door and stalked around the house.

He slowly walked towards the house, trying to be as quiet as possible. He stopped when he saw a car drive up and park in front of the house. He then saw a girl of about 16 or 17 years old get out of the car and walk into the house. He then resumed walking towards the house. As he got closer to the house he began to hear talking in the house.

"I can't wait for the Halloween party in two days, Sophie," said Kate, walking into the kitchen and putting down the keys to her car on the counter top, while also speaking to her friend through the phone.

"Me neither. So who are you going with Kate?" said Sophie on the other line.

"Well," said Kat. "I was going to go with Drake, but then I found out he was cheating on me, so now I was thinking of going with Jordan.

"Really, that's cute. Oh, who was Drake cheating on you with anyways?" asked Sophie

"Ugh, he was cheating on me with Carissa, can you believe it. That slutty bi…"

Kate jumped, having heard something in the house, like footsteps.

"Sophie, I'll call you later," said Kate, putting down the phone. She began creeping towards the source of the noise she had heard earlier. She turned around the corner of the hall, into the living room. When she got there, she saw nothing.

Unfortunately, she didn't notice that Michael was behind down the hall she just came through.

But, instead of going for the girl, Michael went into the next room, the kitchen. He looked around for a knife. He opened one of the kitchen cupboards, and found a large, kitchen knife, which he then grabbed.

Kate entered the living room, which lead to the front door. She looked around, seeing if anything was misplaced. After she determined that everything was good, she turned around and walked back down to the kitchen.

When Kate got back into the kitchen, she went for the phone again. But as she was about to dial the phone, she noticed her car keys were not where she had left.

Suddenly, Michael appeared from behind and raised his knife, bringing it down on her back. Blood began to flow from the wound. Kate began to scream, but was silenced when Michael drove the knife through the top of her skull, instantly killing her.

Michael then walked out of the house, and got in the car. After he turned it on, he backed out of the driveway, and headed straight down the road, heading towards Springwood, Ohio.


	4. The Trap Is Set

**In this story, Laurie has been continuously moving, trying to keep Michael from finding her, just saying that to make sure there is no confusion.**

**Tuesday October 28, 2004 – Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.**

In the city of Philadelphia, Pennsylvannia Laurie Strode/Keri Tate was almost finished moving from her home. She looked around, seeing if anyone was watching her. Ever since the events a few years ago, Laurie had become unsteady and slightly paranoid, even more so than before.

As Laurie turned around, she bumped into John, causing her to jump back and yelp. However after noticing it was just John, she sighed and looked up at John.

"You know you shouldn't scare me like that John," said Laurie, still a little shaken.

"Sorry mom," said John, "I just came to say goodbye. Molly and I are about to leave to go camping, we're taking a break from college to go on our anniversary."

Laurie then looked up at John with concern. "Are you sure you about going? What if something goes wrong? What if…"

"It's ok Mom. I'll be fine. You knew Molly and I were planning on taking a trip for the weekend. We already talked about it."

"Well yeah," Laurie began saying, "but you don't know where you're going."

"Mom, don't get too stressed. Molly and I are planning on going camping somewhere in New Jersey. And besides you haven't decided where you're moving either. In fact, you never know, even though you move every Halloween."

"I'm going to move somewhere nice. Plus, I move because I don't want…him to find me again. You know what happened last time," Laurie replied, remembering all the horrible things that happened that Halloween night.

"Mom, you've got to stop being so stressed. He hasn't come yet. And if he does, we'll be ready," John replied, trying to help his mom deal with the worry that her psychotic brother might return to finish off the last of his relatives.

Laurie and her son just stood there for a while, neither speaking to one another.

Finally, John broke the silence. "Mom, I've got to go now, Molly's waiting for me," he looked behind Laurie and pointed to a Silverado parked in front of the house. Molly was inside, waving for John to get in.

"Ok, have fun," Laurie said, looking up at John and smiling.

John was about to take off when Laurie stopped him. "John," Laurie said, taking a pause, "just be careful, promise me that."

John looked at his mom, "I promise," he said. He then walked off to his Silverado, got in it, and drove off.

As they were driving off, molly looked up at John and asked, "So what did she say?"

"She said to be careful, and to have fun."

"Is she worried about us going?" asked Molly.

"A little," said John, looking at Molly and kissing her on the cheek.

"So," said Molly, "have you decided where we should go yet?"

_Crystal Lake._ John jumped, startled, having heard a strange voice in his head.

_Go to Camp Crystal Lake_ said the voice again. John couldn't tell whether or not he had just thought of it or not, so he just decided to shrug it off.

"How about… Camp Crystal Lake."

"Oh, that sounds nice, what made you think of that?" asked Molly.

John then looked a little puzzled, wondering how he did come up with that.

"Don't know, maybe I just remembered it from somewhere.

And with that, they drove on, heading for New Jersey, not knowing what they were getting into, or the dangers that would follow.

Laurie went back inside, packing up what was left of her stuff. She looked around and saw some pictures of her and John… before her brother came back.

She looked away, and resumed packing up the rest of her stuff into her suitcase. When she was done, she brought her suitcase outside, and loaded it into the moving truck. She turned around, looking at her house one last time.

She then sighed, and walked off to the moving truck, and shoved the suitcase inside. After that, she closed pulled down the door, and walked up to the front. She got inside and started the vehicle. Then she sat there in the driver's seat, contemplating on where she was going to move.

Suddenly, she heard a strange voice in her head, _Go to Springwood Ohio,_ said the voice. Laurie didn't know what the voice was, or if it was just her imagination. She decided however, that it was nothing.

"Ohio?" Laurie thought to herself, "That sounds like a nice place."

She then started to drive off, heading for Ohio, where she assumed she might finally have peace. But what she didn't know was that the only thing that would follow was death.

Meanwhile in Limbo, Freddy began to laugh.

"Now that I have my trap set in place," he said, "The show can begin. Hahahahahhaha!"

With his trap set in place, Freddy sat down, and waited to see what would happen next


	5. Slight Delay

**Tuesday October 28****th****, 2004 – Road to Ohio**

As Laurie drove to Springwood, Ohio, she began to plan what she would do when she arrived. She was hoping to become a teacher again. It was a job she enjoyed. She began to remember her job at the private school.

The she stopped, trying to keep those thoughts out of her head; the thoughts of that night.

Laurie had brought her résumé, and her diploma. She was hoping to get a job at the Springwood University, which she had heard, is totally sweet.

She continued driving on, watching everything come and go.

She then sees a mysterious figure on the side of the road. He wore a jumper suit, was holding a kitchen knife, and had a familiar pale white mask.

Laurie gasped and then shrieked. She swerved to the right and then back to the left, receiving a series of honks from the cars around her. Laurie looked behind her, only to see there was no one there.

Laurie then took a deep breath. '_Calm down. There is nothing to be afraid of.' _she told herself.

"And besides," Laurie said, talking to herself out loud, "he hasn't gotten me yet. Why would he come now?"

**Tuesday October 28****th****, 2004 – Road to Ohio**

The police officer sat in his car, eating a donut and listening to the local radio. He laughed, causing donut crumbs to fall all over the front of the vehicle.

"Ah shit," said the officer. Before he had time to sweep the crumbs off of himself, a car sped by, definitely driving faster than the normal speed limit.

The officer quickly put his seat belt on, put down his donut, started up the car, and chased after the speeding vehicle, turning on his sirens.

The driver of the car slowly pulled over, and the officer then did the same. The officer looked down and wiped the crumbs from his pants. He then climbed out and began to walk to the vehicle.

"Damn people," the officer said as he walked up to the car. As he got closer to the car, he noticed that the license plate was not from Indiana, but from Illinois.

The officer arrived at the front door of the vehicle. He looked in and was surprised to see that no one was inside.

"What the fuck?" questioned the officer. He looked up and around, but saw no one around.

"Hello…anyone around?"

The officer was met with silence. He shrugged, and reached for his pad and pen, preparing to write a ticket for the speeding vehicle.

After doing so, he puts the ticket on the car. He then begins to make his way back towards his car.

He opened the door and slammed it behind him. He sat down, put on his seat belt.

As he prepared to drive off, he adjusted his mirror…and was greeted by a pale white face in the backseat.

Michael rammed his knife into the officer's back, making a gushing sound as the blade ran through the officer.

The policeman groaned with pain, feeling the blade go deeper and deeper into his back. Michael then pulled the knife out of him.

After that Michael opens his door and climbs out. The policeman slowly reached forward and turned on his walkie-talkie. But before he could even call for help, Michael forced open the officer's door and dragged him out of the car.

Michael threw the officer to the ground, and watched him as he tried to crawl away.

"Officer, what is your situation?" asked a voice from the other end of the walkie-talkie.

Michael grabbed the officer by the back of his collar, raised his knife, and plunged it into his spine. And then again, and again, and again, and again. The officer cried out each time while holding onto the walkie-talkie, causing the voice on the other line to ask, "What is going on? Officer, what is happening, respond?"

When Michael was finished, the officer was decimated. Michael noticed the walkie-talkie and picked it up. He studied it for a while, puzzling over what to do. He then made up his mind, and smashed it against the ground.

Michael climbed back into his car, and drove off, continuing his journey to Springwood, Ohio.


End file.
